


Testing the Waters

by captaincastle



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Kink Exploration, Pillow Talk, Romantic Fluff, Thunder and Lightning, is that even a thing to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/pseuds/captaincastle
Summary: You want to know what it's like to feel Thor's electricity on your skin, and all you have to do is ask.





	Testing the Waters

**Author's Note:**

> blame spacelabrathor for this

The sweat is starting to cool on your brow, but your heart still beats rapidly in your chest. You stare at the ceiling trying to focus to catch your breath. Moments ago, Thor had been on you, making love to you.

He rolls off you with a content sigh, now laying on his back next you. A large hand grasps your thigh, he gives a gentle squeeze and a soft chuckle. It fills you with pride to see his chest heave. You’ve worn out the god of thunder. 

You’re completely worn out, you’re not sure if you can even move. Your legs feel weak, and your whole body is tingling from his touch and the slight burn his beard left behind. 

Before you get the chance to move Thor is up out of the bed and disappearing into the bathroom. You can hear the water running, and soon Thor is returning to bed with a damp washcloth in hand. The mattress dips under his heavy weight, and he chuckles to see you still in the same spot. 

“Still haven’t moved hmm?” Thor teases and presses several kisses to your cheek near your mouth before placing a gentle kiss on your lips. 

“Should I have?” you reply. You blink up at him, he left the bathroom light on, so you can see him better in the dark bedroom. His dark hair is messy, he has lipstick smudges on his face, and his beard glistens a little. 

“I like seeing you like this,” he muses as he gently touches the rag between your legs. You gasp a little, still sensitive. And he chuckles again. You scoff playfully in response and flick his chest. 

“Ow!” he cries out. He moves his hand to cover the “injured spot.” 

“That didn’t hurt!” you laugh. 

“No, but did it make you feel better?” 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” you smile and cup his face in your hand. He smiles a soft grin, and closes his eyes as he moves to kiss your palm. “Though maybe I’d like it if you felt my nails on your back…” 

His eyes open quickly, his soft grin turns devilish. “I feel that just fine, my love.” His voice is a deep purr. 

Flushing at his response, you jump out of bed, trying to hide your face from him. You hear his gentle laugh as you dart into the bathroom, closing the door behind you. You clean up a little more, and examine the blotches on your skin courtesy of his beard, lips, and teeth. 

When you’re done, you click off the light with a smile. Thor left the light on for you. A lot of earth customs and rituals weren’t always familiar to him. But he has a good memory, he knows your little quirks, and your routine. 

Now it’s your turn to come into the bedroom to see him in the same place on the bed. His legs are sprawled a little, and one arm is behind his head. His other arm is stretching out in the center of the bed, waiting to touch you. 

You hop in bed, and curl around his arm. You hug his bicep to your chest. He smiles fondly, and you shriek when he moves his fingers to tickle your skin. Letting go of his arm, he wraps it around you as you place your head on his chest. Your fingers mindlessly tracing his skin. 

“Thor?” you speak in the darkness, suddenly wishing you hadn’t. 

“Hmm?” he replies softly, you can tell he’s moved his head to look down at you, but you don’t meet his gaze. 

“It’s nothing.” 

“What is it my love?” Thor tilts your chin to look up at him. Even in the dark his eyes shine bright. His brows are creasing together, no smirk is on his lips. 

You smile and giggle despite the anxious feeling tugging at your gut. 

“What?” Thor smiles back, but he’s lost. 

“I’m just happy,” you lie. You are happy, but that’s not the answer he wants. 

“What is it?” he almost laughs, he wipes a strand of hair off your face. 

Now you’re gonna have to answer, his interest is focused. 

“Sweet one, I can’t read your mind. I wasn’t given the gift of sight.” 

You grab his hand, and start to toy with his fingers while you try to think of how to tell him. 

“Well, this is about one of your gifts..” 

“Gifts?” 

You can hear a small touch of pride in his voice. 

Thor is patient with you, but you can tell he’s growing impatient with curiosity. He rolls over to his side, so you are facing each other. Gently, he cradles your face in his large hand. There’s no escaping his gaze now. 

A smile starts to grow on his face when he sees your cheeks blush. 

“Something is on your mind my love, I see it in your eyes. And I feel the heat from your cheeks. I won’t laugh,” he promises. You’re so fond of him, he’s never laughed at your expense. You find it sweet he even feels the need to say it now. 

“Will it hurt me if you touch me when you’re covered in lightning?” you say it quickly, and you watch the smile on his face turn into a small grin of arousal. “I want to know what it feels like,” you whisper. 

Suddenly the dark room lights up, one of Thor’s hands is buzzing. Your heart begins to race and now you’re not so sure. You roll back over on your back, and the second you do, the buzzing stops. 

“Hey hey, it’s ok.” 

“I wanna try,” you say in the dark. 

Thor sits up, and his hand begins to buzz again. He’s sitting close to you, and you’re still on your back. 

“I’m going to touch your arm, if it hurts at all I’m stopping. Ok?” 

You don’t look at him, but you nod. 

“Look at me.” 

You look up at him, he’s serious. “Any bit of pain, and you tell me ok?” 

“Ok.” You take a deep breath, and close your eyes. 

You hear the buzzing, and your heart is beating so fast. He touches your arm once with the tip of his finger, and pulls back. It didn’t hurt at all. It tickled in fact. 

“Are you ok?” 

You look up at him with a smile. He returns your smile, and puts his hand on the bare skin of your stomach. His palm flat, his fingers spread across your stomach. You watch as his whole hand lights up, and it makes your belly tingle and buzz. Your skin quivers and you gasp from the tickling sensation. 

He keeps checking to make sure you’re not in any pain. 

A light pink hand print on your stomach joins the other marks he’s left behind. 

You grab his wrist, and slide his hand down in between your legs. As you move his hand, the lightning stops. He shifts his weight on the bed and you’re not sure if he’s worried about hurting you, or if he is turned on. 

Maybe it’s a bit of both. 

You look at him, and his eyes are dark. There’s a bit of apprehension on his face, but it’s blending with the look of arousal still in his eyes. 

“If it hurts at all-”

“I’ll say so,” you breathe out. 

“You ready?” he asks one more time, giving you a chance to back out. But feeling his hand against you is teasing you enough. 

You nod, “yes, Thor.” 

This zap is a little longer. You cry out, but you don’t let him move his hand. It’s over in seconds and you’re gasping his name as you tremble. 

He leans down to kiss your lips, “are you ok?” he asks just to be safe. Though if the smile on your face and the way you’re still gasping is any indication. 

“I’m glad I decided to ask,” you laugh. 

“Me too,” he almost growls. You’re both tired, but you know this new discovery will brighten your future.


End file.
